Gallow's Alleged Ghost
by mylifeischeese
Summary: Before the events of Soul Eater take place, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul break into Gallows Mansion thinking that it's haunted. Liz and Patty decide to mess with them. One chapter short story.


**A/N: This story is inspired by the fanfic written by** **NorthernMage** **called** Ghost of the Gallows **. It was a good fic, but I originally thought it was going to go a different direction than it did, so I'm writing my own version. You don't have to read NorthernMage's fic to get this one, but you should anyway, it's pretty good. Both her and my fic are prequel fics to the actual show/books. PS, I don't own Soul Eater, I only own the complete manga set.**

"YAHOO!" Black Star yelled as he started jumping up and down.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Tsubaki asked. "We've only known each other for a couple weeks.

"Well if it would get Black Star to stop calling me a chicken," Maka said.

"Yeah, and it seems cool," Soul chimed in.

Black Star stopped jumping and ran in between Maka and Soul. "Let's go there now!" He excitedly said as he started pushing them away from the DWMA.

"Aren't you usually supposed to wait for the sun to go down before you go into a haunted house?" Maka asked.

Black Star laughed. "I'm the mighty Black Star, surpasser of gods! Ghost will come out at any time to bask in the glory of me!"

"Whatever you say," Soul said. The four kids, all around twelve years old, started walking to the great Gallows Mansion.

* * *

"Wow… I've never seen a house so big…" Maka said in awe. "Lord death himself must have lived there."

"Well, the legend says that he did a loooong time ago," Black Star said.

Soul smiled. "You never mentioned a legend back at the school. Are you just ass-pulling?"

"I never ass-pull! I just forgot to mention it, is all. I have a lot of other great things in my mighty brain that I forget things sometimes," Black Star argued.

"Soul was still smiling with his pointy teeth baring. "Sure. Go on, tell us the totally real legend."

"Okay, so it all started about thirteen years ago. Lord Death lived in this mansion, but then he lost a part of his soul. That soul part was all of his evil. He left the house because he didn't want his evil to return to him, and now that part of Lord Death's soul roams the mansion still, waiting to attach to someone's soul, but because it's the soul of a God, it kills anyone it tries to attach to," Black Star said.

"Black Star, you never told me this could be dangerous!" Tsubaki said, freaking out.

"Relax, I surpass God. I could never get killed by a God's soul, so I'm going to kill it with Maka and Soul as my witnesses. They could get in the action if they really want to, though."

"So, are we going in there, or what?" Soul asked.

Black Star pouted. "Are you questioning my greatness? Of course we're going in there! I'm no coward! I'll prove it to you!" Black Star ran towards the double doors of the mansion, screaming with power, and knocked both doors off of their hinges. "YAHOO! COME ON GHOST! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT BLACK STAR!"

"Are you sure you can call it a ghost if it's actually a soul chunk?" Maka asked. She was trying to hide the fact that she was scared.

"Well, it's dead, isn't it? That means it's a ghost," Black Star said.

"It was never technically alive to begin with!" Maka argued.

While Maka and Black Star argued over it being called a ghost or not, Liz and Patty stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the four kids unnoticed.

Patty giggled. "They broke the doooor, they broke the doooor," She chanted. "Kid is gonna kill them."

"Why do they think there's a ghost here? There's no ghosts. I specifically asked Kid if there was ghosts and he said no," Liz said, sort of panicking.

Patty got an evil smile on her face. "We should be ghosts and scare them silly."

"Well, they do need to pay for making us spend at least three hours on fixing the doors, so that doesn't sound like too bad of a plan. We'll show them what the devils of Brooklyn are really like."

Liz and Patty both smiled mischievously as they ran further into the castle to form a plan.

Back at the front entrance, Maka crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll call it a ghost," she finally gave in.

"Alright! Let's go find this ghost!"

The four of them start walking through a hallway. Pictures line the walls. "It's really creepy in here. We should just leave," Tsubaki said.

Black Star laughed. "I don't see anything creepy here," he said.

"What about the hundreds of identical paintings of skulls!" Maka complained. She was doing worse at hiding her fear.

"They're just paintings," Soul said. Turned his arm into a synth and split one painting into two and it fell to the ground. "See, it's just cardboard."

Maka sighed. "Yeah, and I guess the skulls are just customary to have in Lord Death's old house."

"Good, now that we got that covered, let's go over here!" Black Star said and started running around a corner and down another hallway.

"Black Star! Don't leave us!" Tsubaki called as she chased after her meister. Maka and Soul followed him too.

As the DWMA students ran down another hall, Liz and Patty walked up to the broken painting next to the now scratched wall.

"They didn't even slice it down the middle," Liz complained, knowing when her meister came home he wouldn't be happy.

"Don't worry sis, it'll all be worth it when we scare them senseless," Patty said. She turned into a gun and went into her sister's hand.

"You sure you want to do this?" Liz asked concerned.

"Yep!"

* * *

The four DWMA students were in a large room that was symmetrically filled with fancy looking things.

"What are these things?" Soul asked. He was touching things, ruining the symmetry.

"I don't know," Black Star said. He picked up a wooden statue of Lord Death. Somehow, he accidentally popped out an arm. Not knowing how to fix it, he put the two pieces down and moved on to touching glass things.

"B-Black Star, m-maybe we shouldn't be touching these things," Tsubaki stuttered with fear.

"Well, the stupid ghost hasn't shown his ugly face yet. Maybe this'll bring him out," Black Star said as he fake drunk out of a coffee cup with a skull shape on it.

Suddenly, behind them there was a loud crash, which made Black Star and Soul drop the thinks in their hands, breaking them both. The stuff that was placed across from the door started falling and breaking, then the door to the room slammed close and running footsteps were heard.

The four of them were standing frozen until Black Star yelled "HEY YOU STUPID GHOST! SHOW YOURSELF TO THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki whined, "Don't bring it back!" She was obviously the most terrified one there, but Maka was in a close second.

"We should leave," Maka said.

An anonymous giggle was heard. "Why leave? You just got here. Join me, being dead is no fun without friends," A voice that sounded like a little girl said.

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki screamed. Tsubaki grabbed Black Star and the four of them ran out of the room as fast as they could.

A couple seconds later, Liz walked into the room. "You really sent them screaming," She said.

Patty turned into human form. "How did you like my creepy little girl voice? I've been practicing."

"Why would you practice that?"

Patty shrugged. "Come on, we need to scare them more.

"Yeah," Liz said. The sisters went back to the upper level together.

* * *

"I don't care if you call me a chicken, we're leaving right now!" Maka cried. She was heading for the broken doors. Soul wasn't far behind.

"Wait, you guys can't leave!" Black Star said. "What about that little girl! She got murdered here and now lives in misery. We have to kill the thing that killed her! Who knows how many other people's souls will be destroyed!"

Maka stopped dead in her tracks. "You're right," She mumbled. "We're now students of the DWMA. That means we need to help people that can't defend themselves at all costs."

Black Star smiled. "Now you get it. Come on, we have a ghost to bust. Tsubaki, chain scythe mode."

"A-alright," Tsubaki mumbled and transformed.

"Soul," Maka said.

"Yeah," Soul replied and transformed too.

"WE WILL GET YOU GHOST!" Black Star yelled. He started running around swinging Tsubaki like crazy, destroying everything. The paintings, the candles, furniture, the whole place was being destroyed.

"Black Star! Don't just swing wildly!" Maka yelled and ran after him as he went deeper into the house.

Liz and Patty walked down the stairs and stood by the whole were the door should be. "If we go near them now without Kid we'll be killed," Liz said.

"Then there really will be ghosts here, huh," Patty said.

Liz groaned. "All this ghost talk is really stressful," She muttered.

That's when Kid ran through the door hole. He was wearing the black cloak that makes him look like his dad. The mask part was at the back of his head so his look of sheer terror on his face was visible. "W-what? How? Th-the symmetry…" Kid mumbled. Tears started appearing in his eyes.

"Some DWMA students came here while you were gone and did this," Liz said so Kid wouldn't yell at them.

"Yeah," Patty confirmed. "And they broke a bunch of stuff all over the house."

"Th-they made my house so hideous. They ruined such symmetry," Kid said. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were oozing out anger and hatred. He screamed at the top of his lungs and yelled: "YOU WILL DIE YOU ASYMETRICAL SCUM!"

"Oh boy," Liz said.

"Yay! We're going to fight them!" Patty said happily.

"Liz, Patty," Kid mumbled. He put the mask over his face and held his hands out. The sisters turned into guns and went into Kid's hands. Kid started dashing toward the DWMA students.

* * *

"Black Star! Don't just swing wildly!" Maka yelled and ran after him as he went deeper into the house.

Black Star continued destroying like a madman. He would never admit it, but he was scared. The four of them have only been students for about a month and none of them have ever killed anything, so he knew that they were a bit under qualified. "Black Star! Stop! You're going to cave the house in and kill us all!" Maka yelled.

Black Star did stop. He looked at Maka. "Hey, do you think I killed him? I don't hear any ghost things."

Maka looked around. The once organized house was now a complete mess. "Maybe," she said.

Then a heart-wrenching scream rang through the hall causing the meisters to wince and cover their ears. "YOU WILL DIE YOU ASYMETRICAL SCUM!" Rang through the hall after that.

After she took her hands off her head she glared at Black Star. "Look what you did idiot! We're going to die!" Maka cried.

"No, this is perfect. We can kill it first!" Black Star said and got into a fighting stance.

"Black Star, why don't we just tell Lord Death?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, he can send a level three meister here! We're useless!" Maka complained.

"No, I _will_ surpass god and kill a part of his soul!" Black Star proclaimed.

Kid slid into the room. "You ruined my home, you worthless piles of garbage," he said he put Liz and Patty right in the middle of the two meister's faces. "Prepare to die!" The students stood there standing in awe. Kid's cloak made him look just like a much shorter version of his father, so they thought it really was Lord Death's soul's evil. Kid hit them on the head with his guns, which made them both unconscious.

"MAKA!" "BLACK STAR" Soul and Tsubaki yelled in unison and went into their human forms.

"Well, that was a bit easy," Liz said.

"Are you going to knock out the weapons too?" Patty asked.

Kid didn't answer he just stood there.

"Please, please don't hurt out meisters! Mr. Death, we'll leave immediately. Please, just let us go!" Tsubaki said.

Soul stood in front of the gun facing Maka. "I will die for my meister."

Kid put his arms down. "Leave," he said, "Or I'll get Lord Death himself."

Soul and Tsubaki gulped and quickly grabbed their meisters and ran out.

* * *

"Oh? A ghost you say? At Gallows Mansion?" Lord Death asked. Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki stood in front of his mirror.

"And it looked just like you sir!" Maka said.

Lord Death smiled under his mask. He could see that the kids were terrified though, so he refrained from laughing. "And you really messed up the place, which made him mad?" Lord Death asked.

The four kids nodded.

"I see. I'll go over there myself and take care of the issue."

"Thank you, Sir. And be safe," Maka said.

"You too. Take care," Lord Death said and his image faded away.

* * *

As Lord Death walked through the door hole, Kid jumped and hugged him. He was crying. "Father! The asymmetry! They ruined my house and my symmetry!" he cried.

Lord Death couldn't help but snicker. "Don't worry Kiddo, I'll help you get everything back to normal."

"Thank you, Father. You're the best!"

"And so are you, my little ghost."

Kid looked at him confused. "What?"

 **The End**


End file.
